


Champion

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult Content, Demons, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Monsters, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Truth and revenge motivate her to fight, but a pagan Goddess gives her the strength to. Ingrid Beckett, the chosen champion of Freya, hunts the beast that consumed her mother and fights in the war against the supernatural with the guidance of some more experienced friends.





	Champion

**Author's Note:**

> so sorry for the cliches and it being a bit oddly paced. I have great ideas but my execution can be off. Thank you for reading and I hope to have you stick with me, though I plan to keep writing even if you don't.
> 
> You are treasured!

“Shit, shit, shit, fuck.” Furious footsteps sped through a gravel path, the way only lit by the porch lights of the only cabin in the woods. The young woman gave no thought to the foliage crunching under her boots as she rushed to remove her mouth-guard and hand-wraps, stuffing them into the duffel slung across her back. She had managed to peel off her sweat soaked training gear in the car and douse herself in perfume before slipping into a black sundress and sandals. She tied her long dark hair into a pony tail, checking her reflection in the window before taking another step. With a smug grin, she tossed her duffle into the shrubbery behind a weathered porch swing and knocked on the door with so much confidence she even knocked to a beat.

The door swung open, the woman on the other side looking unamused. “Ingrid Marie Beckett, we’ve been waiting a half hour for you! Explain yourself.”

She flinched at the use of her full name and offered a sheepish smile, “Sorry I’m late, Mom. I got a little tied up at work.” A blatant lie.

Her mother pursed her lips and raised her eyebrows. “You were at work?”

“Yes.”

“At night.”

“Working overtime.”

“So,” She paused and reached out to grab Ingrid’s ear, pulling her into the light of the entryway. “You got that black eye at work?”

Shit. “Alright, I give just please let go!” A sigh of relief left her lips when her mother released her death grip, still looking pissed. “I was just sparring with a friend.”

Ingrid knew her mother to be a patient woman, but she also knew Ava Louise Beckett absolutely detested lying. “So not only are you late to this dinner and lying to me, but you’re still fighting?” Ingrid took note of the impatient tapping of her mother’s foot, the sound effectively making it harder to respond. Just as she was going to plead her case, her mouth snapped shut.

“Ava, honey, are you alright out there?” A voice called from inside the house. Ingrid’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion as her mother’s face changed from irritable to almost jovial in a matter of seconds. A man turned into the hall and into the view of the two women, striding over to Ava and wrapping his arm around her waist. “It was taking a while so I reheated the food.”

Ava smiled, a light blush dusting her cheeks. “Thank you, dear.”

Ingrid stood rigid with shock, her green eyes snapping back and forth between the two as they enjoyed each other’s loving glance. “What?” Was all she managed, her eyes focusing in on the tall and chubby man in front of her. “Who the fuck is this guy?” She blurted, unable to stop herself. Almost as if they had forgotten she was there the couple turned and looked confused. Ava coughed and detangled herself from the man and stood between the two.

“Ingrid, this is my boyfriend, Abel. Abel this is my daughter Ingrid.”

Frozen in place with her mouth open, Ingrid realized just why this dinner had been so important – it was an ambush. The world seemed to shift for a second and any chatter quieted around her as she took a long, deep, cleansing breath. She took the silence to look Abel over, suddenly eager to know if she would be able to take him down if need be, and took note of how he was just a bit fluffy around his mid-section, that he dressed sharply in a white dress shirt and black slacks, his hands appeared rough, and generally he appeared non-threatening. The decision was made in almost five seconds: Ingrid did not like him.

She shook out of her trance when he outstretched his hand to her, smiling. “I’m so glad to finally meet the lovely Ms. Ingrid that I’ve heard so much about.”

Ingrid narrowed her eyes, tossing an annoyed glance at her mother before begrudgingly shaking his hand. “Yeah, I bet you have.” She scoffed under her breath, offering a fake smile. “I actually haven’t heard about you _at all_.”

Abel chuckled, unfazed. “Yes, I know. Figured it would be best to take all of this as slow as possible so I told your mother it was okay if I was her little secret for a while.”

 _Little is generous_ , Ingrid bit back her snide remark for the sake of surviving dinner.

Ava smiled brightly, taking his hand and gesturing for them to head inside. Ingrid rolled her eyes but followed the couple to the dinner table laid out with a magnificent spread that would normally excite her, but she found that she’d lost her appetite. They all took a seat, Ava at the head of the table and the other two sitting on either side of her.

On top of her being annoyed by the man himself, the entire situation was maddening – no warning, no context; just a demand to free up her schedule and show up at her mother’s house. All in all, she was fuming halfway through dinner. His calm demeanor somehow made him more infuriating. He would give her small smiles and ask her questions about herself, only getting one word from her until Ava gave her a kick under the table.

“I’d really like to ask you something, Ingrid.” Abel said, suddenly appearing very serious. Ingrid looked over to her mother as she took a deep breath, Ava’s face looking particularly flushed. “It’s very important to me and your mother that you feel comfortable with all this and we waited to tell you in hopes that it would make this transition easier for you.”

“Transition to what?” Ingrid growled, narrowing her eyes.

Abel’s resolve shook for a moment before he continued, reassured by Ava’s hand squeezing his. “I would like to ask for your blessing to marry your mother.”

Wide eyed once again, Ingrid dropped her cutlery and stared at the man. She turned to her mother, confused until her mother nodded, and Ingrid practically bared her teeth in fury. She stood so fast it shook the table and knocked over her chair as she turned on her heel and made for the door. Her mother called after her and rushed forward to catch her fuming daughter.

Ingrid whirled around as Ava caught her by the shoulder, glaring. “I can’t believe you.” She spat, “I don’t know what made you think that this was a good idea, but I am not going to have any part in it.”

Ava sighed, “We were trying to ease you into it.”

“I didn’t even know you were dating!” Ingrid shouted, “You have never even mentioned men in my whole life and then you ambush me with this stranger and he’s asking me if he can marry you!”

“It didn’t feel appropriate to discuss my love life with my child!”

“I’m not a child anymore, mom! It used to be you and I against the world; you said I was enough for you but all this time you just continue to keep things from me. That’s why I moved out straight out of high school, I got tired of you and your secrets. You won’t even tell me my father’s name.”

“Your father was a deadbeat!”

“I at least deserve to know his name!”

“It isn’t important!”

The last straw. “You don’t get to decide that for me!” Ingrid roared, her face red with rage. “All you do is hide things from me, but when I do it I’m an asshole! You’re a hypocrite, the worst kind too, the one that can’t even admit it to themselves! Do you even care?” She was pointing accusatorially at her mother, snarling like a beast and standing taller to loom over her. When Ava’s hand connected to her cheek, Ingrid went silent and her hands fell limply at her sides. She couldn’t meet her mother’s glance, but knew that she must have been crying.

“I am your mother.” She said quietly, voice wavering slightly. “Everything I’ve ever done has been for you. Why can’t you let me do this one thing for me?”

Ingrid’s chest tightened at those words of utter desperation, her breathing becoming erratic with shame and panic. She scanned around her wildly looking from the door, to her mother who was attempting to hold back tears, and spotted Abel leaning into the hall with a deeply concerned look. Guilt washed over her like hail and she couldn’t find words, so she turned towards the door.

As soon as she opened it she was practically nose to nose with a man stood on the porch, blocking her exit with his body. Ingrid shook off her sadness, instantly defensive. “Can I help you?” The man said nothing, his eyes glassy and his mouth upturned in a grin. He was an older man, white hair and sagging skin, dressed in a pair of blue coveralls and work boots. He wouldn’t stop smiling and it was utterly unnerving. “Sir, I’m gonna give you one warning. Get off my property.”

Ava looked up and wiping her eyes, moving forward. “Ingrid, what’s going on?”

Ingrid closed the door slightly, shielding her mother from the view of the man. “Nothing, I’m handling it.” She turned back to the man, whispering harshly, “I have not had a good night sir, and I gotta be honest I am not against taking it out on you.”

The man hadn’t blinked once until his eyes closed as he released a deep, powerful chuckle. “Oh that’s precious!” Ingrid scowled and reached to shove him out of the doorway and when she noticed it – the black veins that ran up his neck.

A crunching sound busted through the moment of silence and Ingrid froze, her heart stopping. The man’s jaw dislocated, his eyes and nose disappearing as a maw of jagged teeth took over the entirety of his face. The few seconds felt like minutes and by the time she could scream the monster had lunged forward and trapped her arm in his jaws, tearing it away from her body as if she were a sheet of paper.


End file.
